Accident!
by prettykouka
Summary: An accident woke him up, it was the incident that would made him talk, express his feelings at last. It wouldn't be too late though right? It couldn't be. He needed her. She would have to wake up or else he'd leave forever with her.


_This story was originally made to be a Zanessa story, but was transposed later into a Troyella one, in order to respect the rules of this site._

_Sorry to all the people that left comments and loved the way it was originally made.Thank you for understanding._

**Summary**

**Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan are best friends since kindergarten. While Gabriella and Sharpay are away to their trip to the famous Florida Disney World, the others prepare a little reunion for them with some friends but something terrible happens. **

**_I don't own anything of the HSM characters nor Disney nor lyrics to the songs in the story!. _**

**Accident**

"Gaby, are you sure you don't want to tell Troy how you feel?? Really think about it…''

"Well Shar, I don't know. But something I do know is that I don't want to rune our friendship.

I mean best friends since we were just in our mothers belly, you can't forget the fact that, my mom, yours and his were all pregnant at the same time and that they were best friends also…Well not_ exactly_ at the same time but you know what I mean...We only have a month separating each other. I don't want to ruin this by telling him that I'm passionately in love with him…and if I did what will happen if he doesn't feel the same way?''

"Yeah I got that part but if you don't tell him you won't know if he likes you or not…''

"Oh well, I don't mind _not_ telling him. We can still be friends…Just as we have always been since childhood. Are my feelings worthy of loosing that?...''

She was interrupted by the sound of 'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie. A special song that she put only for her so called 'family' as the high school friends had all loved that song once, since it became famous, despite the fact that it didn't have the same popularity that it had once had around the world.

"Hello?''

"Hey Brie? How are you? Where are you guys?''

"We are good. ButI don't really know Troy… It's too dark outside to see anything really…But as to our countdown we'll be there in like five hours. If we don't make too long pit stops. And it's impossible not to with my co- pilot" Smiling she looked at her best friend sitting next to her "So what's up? Oh wait let me put you on speaker''

She did as she said and touch the screen of her Iphone… Within seconds Troy's voice was high in Sharpay's customized pink Porsche. She got it for her birthday that year.

They laugh and talked about nothing and everything, enjoying their time. Troy had called Chad who was with Taylor ,which was not a surprise as they were always with each other, not really into a serious relationship but enough for them to be around each other very often. And Chad had called Ryan so that they were doing a conference call. They always did that, but not all the time because it wasn't necessary. They lived in the same neighborhood, each house near to the other.

They talked for a long while. Everyone discussing the summer day they had been through.

'' My boss is freaking me out! She's pretty and all but inside is a pure evil! She makes us work like we were…" Chad paused as his lost of words and not finding the appropriate one, continued: "I don't know but its pure pain. But I think that she wants me!... you know the song…_She wants me! I got to give it to her! She knows that, that's what I'm here for_. I know she wants me''

They all laugh at Chad's funny comment,as he had always been the funniest in the group, and they could here Taylor slapping him behind the head.

There laugh thought was interrupted by the sound of Gabriella's scream:

'' Sharpay! Watch out!!''

A white light blinded her and her so called sister and then darkness remained. Everything went by fastly in Gabriella's mind.

Next thing Sharpay knew is that she felt some cold liquid on her face, she could hear Gabriella whimper in pain. She could open her eyes but she would only see and hear lots of people acquiring to her side. People running, screaming some stuff she couldn't understand. But when she heard the sound of the ambulance and car breaks, in the movemented night she knew what had happened. Then she heard stuff that she would have preferred not to have known.

''The girl in the yellow shirt is unconscious but the other one is clear. She'll be okay but I'm worried about this one…" A man's voice reasoned in the night, the flash light he was holding in his hands moving from each girl as he talked about their situation. "That girl has lost a lot of blood already. I'm afraid we might loose her before we get more help. She has really bad injuries on her head and breast. Her heart is not attacked but her breathing is low and slow. We have to hurry. She is such a cute brunette."

The emergency arrived five minutes later or so, but to Sharpay it seemed like an eternity.

He best friend could die any minute now. It was just a matter of time.

They managed to get the two teenagers out of the car which was deeply damaged.

In Albuquerque, Troy's house was full of sadness, pain and worries.

Everyone: the little sisters, the parents and the best friends of the victims were sitting by the fire. Some bitting their nails, others walking around the fire thinking of what could have happened to the ones they loved. That was only Troy's position and the way for all of this to sink in. He wanted to get out of the house, get in his car and drive all the way to where his best friends were. The only problem was, he didn't know where they had been.

He prayed thought and ask for the God from above to let his friends live, to take him instead, for he didn't want to bear the though of loosing his secret lover and his best perky blond friend.

Their conversation had been cut after a while, but they all had heard the crash and after a moment they all had started screaming the girl's name, trying to know if they had survive the presumed accident.

--

On the other hand, the two were transported to the hospital. Gabriella remained unconscious and everyone was most concerned about her because she may not survive. She had a lot of fractions in the head and scars everywhere on her body except her face who remained, God only knows how, impeccable.

She was still the most gorgeous girl of the group, Sharpay though when she went to visit her , not leaving her side since the moment she had stepped into the room, only when she was forced to. And even then, she was right outside the door, in case her best buddy would wake up and ask for her.

Gabriella had fell in a light coma during the night. The situation was unstable and finally the families received a call from the hospital, after getting the numbers from Sharpay, who had recuperated faster then her friend.

The whole family had taken the first flight to the CDTI hospital where the girls had been transported.

Troy almost fainted when he entered Gabriella's room after a though battle with the doctors to let him in. He saw her peacefully sleeping on her white hospital bed, her forehead wrapped in cloths that were stained with blood. They had to cut her hair in some parts to operate because she had got hit badly by one huge piece of metal that caused a really bad hemorrhage.

Troy took her frail right hand, the one that wasn't tied up with bandages, in his and rubbed the top of her palm and his free hand smoothly going up and down her cheek.

Tears where fast to gather around his eyes. It was all his fault that this had happened. If he didn't call the girls it probably wouldn't have had happened. The dammages were huge. And according to the doctors if his Brie remained in this situation more that a month then it would be hopeless and useless to hope that she would get out of it and far away from drawing back to the same situation.

Troy never left her side and when he had to go to the bathroom after twelve hours of watching over her it was with regret and with pain that he left the chair that was attributed to him, having taken Sharpay's place in the minute that they had allowed him in.

Anastasia, her little sister who had also almost die once, having fought cancer as a child, was really concerned. She loved her older sister more than anything and if she died no one except for the almighty Lord knew what she would become without her. They were as close as words on a sheet of paper.

Gabriella was an outstanding sibling and Anastasia was just returning the favor by being by her side at this very moment.

Nothing in this world nor universe could replace her older sister. Simply nothing.

Gabriella remained in her coma for more than one month. Troy had gone back to Albuquerque has he was demanded there for basketball and more, not that he could focus on anything as his mind was set on only his secret crush, that was fighting in coma without him.

It was impossible for him to sleep or eat knowing that somewhere in the world there was the love of his life laying in a hospital bed fighting and trying to stay stabilized to the thin line that kept her still alive.

Anastasia was reading her sister a book when he came in the room again, bringing the little girl some orange juice and donuts. She hadn't eaten in hours. He smiled at the scene and approach his still sleeping angel,placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her hair had grown from where it had been cut and her new dark brown curls were set down on her shoulders.

Then they heard it. Something that they had expected a month and two weeks ago to be exact.

Gabriella groaned and out of all the beeping and the wires connected to the various machines in the room, it was the only sound that both Troy and Anastasia could hear .

Anastasia was all the most surprised, happy and concerned, all at the same time because she didn't know what to think but certainly knew what it meant as she had did some research and was thought lots of things about coma by the nurses. Being more experienced but also quicker to react,she ran out the door and called:

''Sandra!Sandra!'' that was the name one of the familiarized nurses that was taking care of the teenager.

The nurse came running down the hallway at the voice of the little girl. Ready for what ever incident she would find developing in front of her once she reached the room.

''Did you see any reactions? What happened?'' Sandra asked

They both got into the room where Gabriella was still sleeping, well at least it looked like it.

Troy turned his body slightly to face the nurse and his lover's little sister

'' I think that she might be getting out of there. Where she was''

That was the only thing Troy could say. Being overwhelmed by just the sound that his Brie had made. Unable to say anything else, afraid of her going back to where she had been since the accident.

"Gaby?'' the little voice asked. "Purple-bee?" She used her nicknames for her, in attempt to make her feel like home "Can you hear me?...Butterfly?...Please say something to me… Move a finger or something if you hear me'' the little girl's eyes were now filled with tears, all the joy had gone in a blink of an eyes, as fast as it came to her. All she wanted, at such a young age, eleven to be exact, was her older sister.

She would help her sister fight, as much as she could, just like her older sibling had thought her to fight for what was right and for what she believed.

* * *

Gabriella started getting better and mumbling words a few weeks later, her whole family and friends relieved by the change of situation, as it was starting to be tragic, having more than a month in a coma wasn't a good sign, and doctors had lost hope since then.

But within a month she was back on her feet but still weak. A part of her memory was gone but she was getting better everyday, as her parents and the whole gang played an important role of staying next to her, day by day, the visits extending themselves as progress was being made.

And one day something really cheered her up, made her smile, giggle and brought her some essential parts of her memory. Something that everyone was waiting for, for a long time.

Gabriella, Anastasia, Sharpay and Troy were playing cards in the room. After a while, as the four of them were starving, Sharpay and Anastasia went out to have some food from the cafeteria.

While they were out Gabriella simply got up and looked out of the window, watching as a beautiful scene developed before her eyes: As they were now in Automn, trees had changed colors, the leafs going from light green to red-orange, orange and bright yellow. It was her favourite season, and soon enough she would join the kids that she was currently watching, playing around in the park, picking up dead leafs only to put them in a pile and jump into it, or just roll over it.

"Its beautiful!'' She gasped as she felt Troy's muscular arms wrap around her in a protective and shield-like matter, her head resting in the creep of his neck and shoulder.

He let go of her as she changed position and shifted into his arms, now facing him instead.

Gabriella didn't even time to blink as she felt the feeling and the pressure of warm lips pressed against hers.

She was overwhelmed by reassurance as she returned the sweet, wet and silky kiss she had found her self in.

They had both so desperatly waited for that moment, none of hem having the guts to tell one another of how they felt for each other, to scared to loose the precious friendship that they had.

Troy was trilled with joy and excitement as they were heading to a new start, a new life as their relationship would grow, finally to a whole other level. The next level that they both thought was impossible to reach until now. That level was made active by a simple but passionate kiss.

A happy life was heading towards them just as every drop of sun was full of hope, fun and life, a new beginning was waiting for them and would Become as soon as they both got out of the hospital room together, marked forever as a new shinning couple.

--The end

_Hope you liked it. It came from an inspiration i had when my grandma almost lost her life. Anyways **please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**All kind of comments allowed**. Whether it 's nice or harsh, at least these ones will help me grow better as a writter as I'm just doing that because I truly love it, just like i love to read your stories._


End file.
